Hellsing meets the Walking Dead
by crimsonmichaelis
Summary: the first chapter is a little slow, it just introduces my original characters and gives you the main plot of whats happening but chap. 2 is WAAAYY better so keep reading
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR THE WALKING DEAD!

Chapter 1

Integra sat alone at her desk with her thoughts hovering over her like a haunting guilt, stunned by the devastating news. She was informed that America had been over run by ghouls. The chances of survivors was little to none but, she was ordered by the queen to go to America and rid the country of the ghouls and the vampiric source. Alucard was informed immediately, and he couldn't have been happier, not only would he be able to go on a trigger happy killing spree but he would have the opportunity to train his young 11 year old daughter, Crimson. She had two friends, Grace and Sky, which Alucard reductlantly took in as his own, they would be coming along as well as the Police Girl and Walter. It would be an interesting trip, and Integra was prepared for the worst. They were to leave for Atlanta, Georgia immediately. Walter entered the room informing Integra the plane was ready to leave at her command. She stood and grabbed her bag and headed for the plane. Alucard, the girls and the Police Girl were already on board the plane. Crimson had a serious look on her face, but she was calm. She looked just like Alucard but a young girl. "Are you prepared for your first mission girls?" Grace and sky replied excitedly, but Crimson silently nodded her head and went into deep thought.

Integra motioned Alucard to come to the back of the plane. "Whats wrong with Crimson." She demanded. Alucard smiled with pride, "She understands the reality and importance of the mission, I heard her talking to the Police Girl last night and she said she wouldn't mess this up." Integra became confused. "What did you tell her." She felt that Alucard had told her that she would mess everything up to mess with her but she took it the wrong way, but to Integras surprise his honest to God answer was "I told her nothing." Integra stood there curious as to what would have put such a thought in her head. Walter started the plane and took off, It was a long ride and Crimson seemed determined to be as serious as possible. It worried Integra that this excited, sometimes ditsy young girl was all he sudden acting like and almost copying her fathers strong, and calm attitude. It started to worry Alucard to, But to Integra Crimson was like a daughter. She eventually resorted to Seras for an answer. "Last night she came to me and was in tears. She told me that she knew her dad wouldn't love her anymore if she got in the way or screwed up. Which isn't true." Seras explained what happened and Integra was stunned. But at least she knew what was happening. _"Why would she think that, Alucard loves her more than he loves murder, and thats saying something."_

The hours passed and they arrived at the shelter they had built for their mission.

"So this is America." Sky said distantly. "Aren't there supposed be ghouls every were?" Grace asked doubtingly. "What do you want them to do? Come out blowing whistles with a neon lit sign saying 'WERE THE GHOULS YOUR LOOKING FOR'?" Crimson said sarcastically with a slight smile being rather proud of her smart ass comment. She turned her head and saw a glimpse of her her dad smiling at what she said. They went to their rooms and casually went about things as if they had lived her for the past 5 years. "Oh yes I forgot to mention, there was a flaw with construction and were one room short." Integra informed. "Iv'e heard of a miscommunication but thats a bit extreme don't you think?" Alucard retorted. Integra shot him a look that could kill, "So some one needs to share a room." Integra finished. Alucard shot Crimson a glance, she didn't notice, he volunteered for him to share a room with her. Crimsons eyes shot open in shock that her dad would suggest such a thing. But she didn't object out of simple respect. After the matter was settled Crimson followed her dad down to the basement, ware they would be staying. "Why?" She asked in simple curiosity, Alucard proceeded in silence. This irritated Crimson and made her snap."ANSWER ME!" Alucard whipped around furiously, "SHUT UP! I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER YOU." Crimson hung her head letting her long black hair to drape over her bright crimson eyes for which she was named. "yes sir" she said quietly. The rest of the walk was silent and slightly awkward.

When they walked in the room, they realized there was only one bed. Crimson groaned knowing the outcome of the situation. She tossed her bag in a corner and sat in the chair infront of the large wooden desk. Crimson needed to talk to someone, Seras to be specific, she was a good listener and give wonderful advice. Crimson went to her room and sat down on the edge of her bed. "Seras, do you know why my dad hates me so much?" Seras looked at her sternly, "Your father loves you more than anything, what makes you think he hates you so much?" Crimson thought about it and came up with an answer. "He has never once told me he loves me, not once." "Your dad doesn't express any emotion but anger and psychotic pleasure, you should know that by now." Crimson laughed at Seras' description of her father. "You definitely got a point," She admitted, "But still it would be nice to hear him say it, at least once." Seras smiled and thought about how hard it must be being Alucard's daughter. Crimson stood up and thanked Seras for her help.

She decided to go back to her room and apologize for earlier but when she opened the door she found Alucard shirtless and in sweat pants passed out and snoring. Crimson rolled her eyes in disbelief that the first course of action her dad takes on a mission it a nap. She went upstairs to the front room where Grace and Sky Were playing with a frog. "What are you two doing?" Crimson asked fearing the answer, "Oh, we are playing with this frog we found." Sky said proudly. Crimson dared to ask why, "Don't know really but its fun to chase!" Grace answered, Crimson was surprised that for once they weren't exploding, decapitating or breaking anything. As time went on, and as the days passed, Crimson was very well trained to kill ghouls with no assistance at all. This gave her the liberty to come and go as she pleased. Grace and Sky soon earned the privilege to wander around the outdoors. On one particular outing, the girls were accompanied by Alucard, Crimson was walking and out of no where a ghoul comes up and LICKS her arm. She screamed in devastation which o course draws attention to her, But before anyone saw what happened her arm had already been plunged through the ghouls, skull and brain, and came out the back of its head, coating Crimson's arm in warm sticky blood and traces of brain particles.

Alucard couldn't help but laugh hysterically, the worst part was yet to come, because now she had to pull her arm out, as she glided her arm out of the brain of the ghoul, she felt the gooey, squishy insides of the head. She vomited at the sight, feel, and smell. Alucard looked disgusted now and felt kind of bad for his helpless daughter. When they got back the blood had crusted onto Crimson's fore arm making her severely nauseous. Ghouls blood was different from other blood, normal blood is sweet and desirable, but ghouls blood is rotted and smells awful, it's contaminated and tastes horrible. She scrubbed the blood violently off her skin and ripped open the pack of medical blood on the table. The sweet embracing smell of the packaged blood never made her happier than it did now. She went to bed with the sweet taste and smell on her breath, she hadn't slept that soundly since she ran into that wall while Alucard chased her down for touching his gun. It was the same minus the fractured nose and blood splattered on the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR THE WALKING DEAD!

Chapter 2

The weeks went on and things became boring, it was the same every day. Wake up, train, then relax, kill more ghouls, and kill more ghouls, and repeat the previous two steps of the day. But one day the adults were having a meeting and the three girls were surfing down the hand rail on the stairs. Crimson went sailing down and did it well but tripped and fell on the knob at the end. When they got to the top of the stairs again, the doors burst open and a group of people walked in and shut the door. They didn't notice the girls...yet… There were 5 women, 4 men but what really got the girls attention was the one boy, who looked their age. "uh… what should we do you guys?" Sky whispered. Grace's eyes clicked with and idea. She jumped up and said "HAI!" Crimson dragged her down but it was too late, she blew their cover. The man who the girls guessed was the leader walked up the stairs, gun in hand, ready to shoot. But when he found three girls he lowered his weapon. "Can we… help you?" Crimson said, unsure if that was really the smart thing. "Actually you can, my name is Rick Grimes an me and my people need shelter and food, now I know food is scarce but-" Crimson cut him off. "Sure, foods no problem but we don"t have nigh individual rooms, in fact we were one short, there was a flaw in construction." "Construction? Wait your accent is british." The mans un-shaven face was unsure of the situation.

"Yep, we're from England." Sky reassured him. "What in the hell are you doing here?" The man was bewildered. "WE are saving your country, your welcome by the way." Crimson answered. A man from downstairs asked "What do you mean 'saving our country'?" Crimson looked at him, he had a sleeveless red plaid shirt, and carried a cross bow. "I take it you have see the outside, why else would you break down a door just for shelter, THAT is what we are saving you from." Crimson explained. "Your saving us from bad manners?" The man retorted sarcastically. "NO YOU ARROGANT GIT! WE ARE SAVING YOU FROM THE GHOULS!" Crimson steamed. "Are you alone?" Rick asked. "No the adults are having a 'meeting'" Crimson said. "You mean _were_ having a meeting" Integra made Crimson jump in surprise. "How did you find this place?" Integra asked. "We saw the roof of a building, we were hoping it hand't been over run by walkers, and I can see you have a group of your own people." Rick answered. "As I'm sure you have noticed were not exactly American." Integra pointed out. "Yes I was wondering about that." Rick said with a questioning in his voice. Integra smiled and offered Rick into her office to discuss and explain the situation. "Im sure you have many questions." Integra looked at Alucard, "Alucard, do me a favor and dont get carried away, actually don't start anything in the first place, Police Girl, take care of any of the groups needs, Walter why dont you get these people something to eat, and you three," Integra gestured towards the mischievous trio, and then eyed the boy, "Keep the boy out of trouble." Everyone had their orders, and Integra and the Man disappeared behind the corner.

"Girls," Alucard said sternly "Yes sir?" They answered respectfully, "Before you do ANYTHING with the boy, ask me or Walter first, am I clear?" They nodded their heads and Alucard walked down the hall, Walter went to the kitchen and Seras took care of the adults. The woman who was clearly the boys mother was uneasy with leaving the boy with three girls she never met before, but Seras reassured her that everything would be fine. Everyone was gone now, the only ones left were the 4 kids in the middle of the front room. "Sooooooo, now what." The boy asked. "First things first, introductions, I am Crimson." "I'm Grace!" "I'm Sky!" "I'm Carl." The girls became fascinated with the human child, "SO what do you do all day?" Crimson asked. "Well my mom makes me do school, but after that I help out with what ever I can." "Whats school?" Sky asked "You don't go to school?" Carl sounded really surprised. The girls shook their heads. "You guys are lucky! Its hard and boring." Carl said in obvious disgust. "But I'm interested in you guys, like why are your eyes red?" The girls would be in serious trouble if he found out they were vampires, because it could risk the exposure of vampires and the Hellsing organization. "Uh… we don't know why our eyes are red." Grace lied through her teeth, being an honest person she felt horrible. "Can you show me around?" asked Carl. "We would have to ask Crimson's dad first, well, let me specify CRIMSON would be the one to ask." Sky said. "Why do I have to ask him everything?" Crimson complained, but it was true, every time they needed his permission, Crimson was the messenger. "Your dads scary Crimson, lets be honest."

Crimson ran her fingers through her silky black hair and once again agreed to ask her irritable dad for permission. She went to the basement where her dad spent his daylight hours, instead of being confined in his bedroom. She opened the door and walked down the stairs, and her dad was in a chair watching TV… but he was watching Amazing World of Gumball… "Umm, is this a bad time?" Crimson asked with caution. Alucard quickly changed the channel to the news, pretending to watch something he considered 'age appropriate'. "What do you want kid?" She didn't care about the reason she went down there, she found this as a perfect time to get the answers she longed for. "Dad, be honest with me… Was I a mistake?" Alucard was shocked, "What uh, do you mean?" He turned off the TV. "I mean when you were with mom, did you mean to have me, or did mom just get pregnant by mistake." Alucard got a little red in the face, he couldn't believe he was having this conversation with his daughter. "Well… Your mom said she wanted a child,-" Alucard began only to be cut off "But did YOU want to have a kid?" Crimson asked hastily. "I thought I didn't-" "So you didn't want me." "When your mom told me she was pregnant I was devastated, not because I was going to be a father because-" "You didn't want a kid, you didn't want me." "THAT ISNT THE POINT!" "SO YOU ADMIT IT YOU DIDNT WANT ME!" Crimson was already letting streams of pained tears flow visibly and thickly down her devastated face. "YOUR MOTHER DIED DURING CHILD BIRTH! SHE DIDNT EVEN SEE YOUR FACE BUT SHE LOVED YOU MORE THAN SHE LOVED ME!" Crimson had it all figured out now. "I understand it all, you hate me because I killed mom, if she never got pregnant with me she would still be alive, but instead she got pregnant, she never saw my face but she loved me more than you and you were jealous." Alucard felt like total shit.

"No, I didn't mean it like that." He tried to reverse the damage done "No don't worry, I understand, I'm not worth anything, its all my fault, I did I guess I killed her I killed mom, the one thing you loved, I took from you, I guess you have a reason to hate, I replaced you and you couldn't handle being replaced by something she never even saw." Crimson was crying, Alucard had never seen her cry, not even as a baby, but now she had fallen to her knees in front of him in hysterical sobs. She felt alone, and unwanted, Alucard lost all sense of dignity or any other sense of anything, his daughter, the one thing he had left of his wife, the second woman he would do ANYTHING for, the first was his little girl, he dropped to his knees and cradled her in his arms. He held her close, he let tears of pain roll down his face, and whispered the three words she had been longing to hear from him forever. It had been at least 15 minutes and Crimson wasn't back, so they assumed she was either in chains or dead… Crimson fell asleep in her dads arms, Alucard just held close the only thing he truly loved. And he stayed that way all day until she woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN HELLSING OR THE WALKING DEAD!

Chapter 3

A couple days went by in what seemed like seconds, Crimson knew who she could trust now. She had her preferences She admired Daryl Dixon, and Carl the most, turned out Carls mom Lori was pregnant and Crimson did everything for Lori that she possibly could. Glen turned out to take a liking to Crimson as well. Crimson felt there was something off about Andrea though, she tended to ignore it. Beth and Maggie avoided them as much as possible, Crimson thought they knew she was a vampire, but as long as they kept it to themselves it would be fine, besides who would believe them. Then the old man Hershel, Maggie and Beth's father, was cautious around the vampires as well. He even started carrying a crucifix around in his pocket. Crimson had become very good friends with Carl and she trusted Carl with all her heart but she wasn't going to tell him she was a vampire just yet, they weren't that close. Carl even got to meet Alucard once or twice here and there. Alucard got to know the adult humans somewhat as well. He only tried to socialize because he was under direct orders to. The incident that occurred a couple of days ago was forgotten. It was like nothing ever happened. Alucard was just waking up (he is a vampire so its about 6:00 pm) And he hears a knock on his door. It was Integra, and Alucard forgot he slept in nothing but low ride, really baggy sweat pants. So when he opened the door it was hard to play it cool when your still half asleep and half naked. "We might have the vampires location." Integra informed him "Great, so you want me to take the Police Girl and go check it out?" Integra smiled and shook her head. "Take Daryl, Rick and Crimson." Alucard was stunned at his assigned partners. Integra continued, "I understand you and Crimson had a little intervention." Alucard flashed back to the incident filled with pain and emotion, "Yeah thats one word for it." Alucard mumbled, Integra was glad it happened, and she was glad Alucard realized what he meant to Crimson. "You leave in 10 minutes be ready." Integra ordered. "Yes master." Integra turned and walked away. Crimson was still sound asleep in the coffin bed, he didn't feel like waking her up normally so he threw a pillow at her head causing her to groan in irritation. "Get up we have things to do and places to be." Crimson rolled out of bed, she stretched and yawned "So what are we gunna do?" She asked sleepily. "We might have the vampire." Alucard said bluntly, Crimson snapped awake "REALLY!" she yelled. "Yeah, Integra wants you to come with me, Daryl and Rick." Crimson had a mile wide smile on her face. She brushed her hair violently and still remained in no pain, it made Alucard wonder… when she finished brushing her hair he walked over and pulled on it. "OW! WHAT THE HECK!" She glared at her dad leaving him thoroughly confused.

"So when your brush practically tears out your hair it doesnt hurt, but when I pull on it you freak out?!" Alucard thought aloud. "I never said brushing my hair didn't hurt, I just deal with it cause I brace myself for the pain, so when it does almost rip out all of my hair Imo ready for it, so I hold my breath and squeeze the brush to channel the pain into strength, its also an amazing battle strategy, its simple." "_How is that simple, I cant even follow what she just said…" _He thought to himself. Crimson laughed realizing she had officially confused her dad, THEN she got serious and screamed "TUNA!" and ran out for good measure. Alucard felt like beating his head through the stone wall in disbelief that he could be so closely related to… well… her. When they finally left they went straight into the woods, it was getting really dark now and they had already killed 13 ghouls, and the numbers increased as they went further in that direction. "What are we looking for again" Daryl asked. "We are looking for the source of the ghouls." Alucard answered sourly. Crimsons eyes shown brightly through the night as she moved swiftly, gun in hand and a lusting thirst for blood. In a matter of seconds, they found themselves surrounded, at least 100 ghouls were closing in, Just as Rick and Daryl went to shoot Alucard made them lower their weapons. "Crimson, your turn." Alucard purred, "What? She's just a kid?!" Alucard stood in silence, "ARE YOU BLIND LOOK AT ALL OF THE WALKERS! YOU EXPECT ONE KID A GIRL TO SOMETHING A GROWN MAN COULD ONLY DO BY THE GRACE OF GOD!" Rick said, angry that a father would allow his young daughter to walk into her death. "SILENCE HUMAN." Alucard hissed.

Rick was quiet and Crimson walked forward. as the first ghoul lunged at her she swung her arm swiftly slicing the ghouls head in two, blood splattered across her face making her crave more, she tasted the blood in the corner of her mouth. It was still sweet, these ghouls are fresh. Crimson brought her lips up in a sadistic smile, She lunged with incredible speed, she kicked large holes through stomachs and slit necks and drank the still sweet blood. She knocked one ghoul down and was so into the blood rage she lost all sanity. She put her foot on the ghouls face and crushed through its skull. When she realized she had finished off her opponents she regained her sanity and felt great. "Very good, you weren't as fast as I'd hoped, but it was well done." Crimson felt a sensation of happiness to hear her dad say that, "I was slower to relish the moment." She admitted. She continued walking, "You guys coming or what?" she complained. They followed her through the silent moon lit night. They came to the walls of a prison. "Hey, his is ware we used to live before we found you." Rick admitted, "Did you bring all of your group?" Alucard asked. Rick shook his head and tried to remember who they left. "I don't remember his name but he was getting over the loss of his brother, poor guy was brutally killed, not a trace we left. "Alucard had an idea of who he speaking of but, he needed to know more. "Describe him." Alucard demanded, "Well he was about 5 inches shorter than you, he had a beanie with an eye like thing, he wore a track suit, and had piercings all over his face." Alucard's blood boiled. "damn" He mumbled in frustration. Alucard broke through the fence and walked on, Crimson, Rick, and Daryl followed.

They entered the prison quietly trying to go unnoticed, there were no ghouls around so they weren't as cautious. They heard a voice, laughing psychotically, Crimson remembered the Valentine brothers, she remembered them all to well. When they first met, Crimson assisted Walter and Seras in his capture, but it occurred to her then that he had died! Didn't he? "rick, did he trust you?" Alucard asked in a low almost un-hearable whisper. Rick nodded his head in silence. Alucard smiled and said "go in and distract him." Rick agreed. He swung open the large metal door with his hands in the air showing peace. "OH HEY RICK!" Jan greeted him like they were old friends. Alucard burst through the door with his gun aimed and loaded. "Sup bitch." Jan was unsure of what was happening but when he realized who Alucard was. He became furious. "YOU! YOUR THE JACK ASS FUCKER WHO KILLED MY BRO!" Alucard smiled and began to juice as much anger from Jan as he could. "Yeah, blood every ware, he was a rather easy kill, he was talking a lot of shit but once I blew off his damn legs he became useless." Jan almost exploded with anger. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Jan and Alucard got into an argument like two elementary kids. As that took place Crimson took her time to process how Jan was even standing in that room. She had finally had enough of her useless pondering. "WEREN'T YOU DEAD THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU?!" Crimson shouted over the childish bickering, grabbing Jan's attention. He smiled in remembrance of her, "You actually fell for that?! How pathetic, no I didn't die, it was an illusion." Crimson had a straight unimpressed look on her face. "So, you pretended to set your self on fire?" She asked in a monotone yet agitated voice. Jan burst out in laughter. "Yeah funny thing is that was a clone! It had my personality and everything else, but it wasn't me. Luke on the other hand went as himself, and he died a-" Alucard cut him off with no regards or sympathy for Jan's loss. "Yes we understand he died a pathetic bloody death, can we move on please." Jan threw a punch at Alucard and hit him square in the face, but Alucard felt nothing. "Is there a window open because I felt something like a cool breeze." He said mockingly. Crimson stood with her back to the cold stone wall of the prison cell, bored and slightly embarrassed that her 29,000 year old father wasn't mature enough to settle things normally an instead mocking Jan to near insanity. Jan was thinking of what he could possibly do to get revenge. Thats when he eyed Crimson, with her guard down and unprepared state, he decided to carry out "_drastic" _measures. He rushed over to crimson and wrapped his arm around her neck and held a loaded gun to her head. "Dude, get your arm off me you smell like rotting fish." Crimson said, she could have cared less that she had a gun to her head because one way or another it really didn't matter. Rick and Daryl, who had been standing by in complete disbelief, had their gun, and cross bow, aimed at Jan's heart. Alucard however, didn't budge. "Don't move or I blow her fucking brains out." Jan threatened, probably dead set on completing the action.

Crimson sighed loudly and rolled her eyes. Alucard just chuckled and ran his fingers through his messy black hair. "Wow, holding a gun to my daughters head, like thats gunna help you." Crimson was gaging just to be melodramatic. "I'm not kidding, you smell _REALLY _bad." she repeated. Alucard stared at Crimson as if he were waiting for her to do something, Crimson saw him and made eye contact. She got the kind of look on her face that any other kid would give an adult when they don't want to do something. "Do it." Alucard said demandingly. Crimson sighed and agreed. "All right fine." She reached her hand up to the gun and pulled the trigger, putting a bullet in her own head. Every one but Alucard stood in devastation. Alucard just started counting, "1...2...3...4…" He git all the way up to 30 and nothing happened. He sighed angrily and rolled his eyes. He kicked her lifeless corpse and complained, "Get up." She smiled and groaned "I was in the middle of a nap, it was pretty great but now my side hurts, why? BECAUSE YOU KICKED ME!" Alucard kicked her again, she opened her big bright eyes and got up and playfully shoved Alucard. Jan stood wide eyed and scared, "How the-" before Jan could finish Crimson socked him in the face. "You pathetic weakling, using your opponents loved ones as a shield and bribe, you are sad." She lectured. She pulled out her gun she got for her 4th birthday. It was a Jackal (black) - length of 39cm. made from pure silver, weighing 16kg. 13mm bullets, with a gold casing, a reinforced core for armor penetration, and each bullet is baptized. Topped of with "Jesus Christ is in Heaven, Now" engraved on the side. She aimed it at Jan's head and said a simple "goodbye" as she fired, killing him instantly. Blood ran down his face as his dead corpse fell backwards from the force of the bullet. She turned to her dad, "They just saw me get shot it the head by my own hand and come back to life, I think we owe them an explanation." Crimson said, Alucard smirked and said sarcastically "WELL THEN why don't you take care of that miss maturity." She turned to Rick and Daryl and said. "Were vampires." Alucard's eyes widened in surprise, "_That wasn't sugar coated at all" _he thought. Crimson smiled showing her fangs clearly for about 10 seconds, then turned and walked away.


End file.
